the Reviewer comes to Ponyville
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: a new pony comes to ponyville and pinkie falls smittin for the new colt.


**The Reviewer Comes to PonyVille.**

**by Phil Ken Sebben**

(_on a train carring a certin passenger that could be the most uncoots of Colts_)

Once off the train the new guest was greeted by the usual welcoming party, a bubbley pink pony "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE NEW FRIEND, I'M PINKIE PIE WHATS YOUR NAME!" said Pinkie Pie to the new guestas he is pushing confette off his shoulder. He then looked angrly at Pinkie Pie and said "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PINK BALL OF ANNOYANCE!" pinkie then looked at him with sad tear filled eyes, someone finally broke her to the point of tears when then a voice calls out "Mr. Reviewer I am Twilight Sparkel and i am here to take you to the house you purchased over the phone follow me" pinkie couldent belevie that somepony was immune to her cheery charms but she was devising a plan too get that new guest to smile and be her friend but this would be a challange.

Once at his new house the Reviewer gave Twilight a few words of advice to Twilight "Stay away from the ball of pink sugar she could be bad for your health."

Twilight gave him a very confused smile when repling "I will do that, well engoy your new home i live in the Library in the middle of town if you need anything or ask any questions i am right down the street." the reviewer did not look happy that Twilight was still in his house so she left without a beat of sweat, thus enters Pinkie too attempt to get the Reviewer to be her friend "HI THERE REVIEWER!" he shot her a look of death, "Ok i know we didn't start off on the best hoof to be friends well lets start over *ahem* Hi i'm Pinkie Pie the towns best partier what is your name?" the Reviewer looked at her in a sort of annoyed look but he answered in a grunt "UGH... I'm the Reviewer i do movie reviews for newspaper collums and when i was firered from my last job in Manehatten i found a movie review collum opining in the paper in PonyVille and thats why i moved here, i watch a current movie and i review it for the newspaper." he then shows pinkie his cutie mark which was a roll of film and a camera, "Neeto!" pinkie exlamed with cheer in her voice "can i help you review a movie?" she asked with hesitens in her voice when he answered "Ok pinkie but don't talk i hate pony's that talk threw any movie i watch, ok you promise?" pinkie still wearing a smile glomped onto him answering "YES, YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" so the reviewer walked into the movie theater buying two tickits for the new movie Gun Slinger starring Johnny Bits, once in the theater pinkie was writing on a note pad saying (_ways to date the new colt in town 1.) say hi, 2.) get info from twilight, 3.) ask him what he dose for a living, 4.) go on a "date" with him, 5.) love and get married so i'm not the only one of my friends single._) During the movie Pinkie Pie looks over and after every scene she sees the Reviewer writing down on note pad persumebly writing down bits and pecaces of the film for a review.

After the movie the Reviewer was almost ready to get up and leave but then he glanced over and saw Pinkie fased asleep in her seat so instead of leaving her there like he would of liked, he instead woke her lightley and walked her home, which just happened to be Sugar Cube Corner a place had to go anyway after the movie for a coffie, as he walked in sugar cube corner Mrs. Cake was watching the counter, when mrs. cake saw the pair she asked "Pinkie dear getting "fresh" the new colt in town?" Pinkie blushed emensley as she looked up at the Reviewers face it was stern and almost mad looking, during Mrs. Cake's laughter the Reviewer inturupted "AHEM! if you are done laughing i would like a medium cup of coffie with two creams and two sugars, got it don't mess it up or else!" Mrs. Cake soon stoped laughing at his threat of almost de-boweling her if she didn't stop laughing so she got his coffie and he told Pinkie "next time i have to review a movie i will invite you kid would you like that?" Pinkie almost passed out at his offer "uhhh" is all she could say befor she finally maneged to say "sure thing buddy" in an almost love struk voice.

After the Reviewer left Mrs. Cake asked what happened when they went out she didn'ty say much other than they saw a movie and he walked her home, after dogging Mrs. Cakes questions pinkie wen't up to her room to tell her pet crocadile Gummy all about her date with the new colt in ponyville "Oh gummy it was so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o romantic he bought me a movie ticket, popcorn, a soda large of course, and all the candy i wanted he seemed to have alot of bits in his saddel bags, well any ways it was the most romantic thing i have ever done in my whole life other than well throw parties pf course but he i think beats parties by long shot." gummy just sat there with the derp eyes pinkie began again "I think... I think i'm... in love." after she said that she decided to ask Rarity about love and dating somepony.


End file.
